1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus having an improved structure for dissipating heat from a plasma display panel and reducing noise.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a plasma display apparatus is a flat panel display that displays images using gas discharge, and it is considered as a next generation display to replace the cathode ray tube (CRT) because it has excellent display characteristics including it may have a large screen that displays bright images and has a wide viewing angle.
The plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel, a chassis base disposed parallel to the plasma display panel, a circuit board mounted on a rear portion of the chassis base to drive the plasma display panel, and a case housing the plasma display panel, the chassis base, and he circuit board.
Since the plasma display panel displays an image using gas discharge, it generates a lot of heat. The heat degrades the plasma display panel's performance, and the reliability of the circuit board may degrade if the plasma display panel is driven for a long time. Therefore, in order to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the plasma display panel, a heat conductive medium may be installed between the plasma display panel and the chassis base.
The heat conductive medium should adequately dissipate heat. If it does not adequately dissipate heat, uneven heat distribution on the plasma display panel is not removed rapidly. Thus, fluorescent material of phosphor layers at a region where heat accumulates may be degraded and a residual image may be generated.
Additionally, in the plasma display panel, a discharge operation is performed to display the image. However, the discharge may generate vibration, which transmits outside the apparatus and causes noise. Particularly in an alpine region, the vibration may be more severe at the front portion of the plasma display panel than at the rear portion, which decreases the reliability of the plasma display apparatus.